Sweet Temptations
by iyoku-ishi
Summary: Shinobi was a thing that had never existed. Until now. The discovery of chakra has led hidden villages, such as Konohana, to create a university for shinobi.
1. Arrivals

Disclaimer: The owners of Naruto do not live in the underworld. They aren't zombies. They probably don't have zombie friends. They are not on the brink of insanity (I hope). They probably don't think that the English voices in Naruto sound like people are on drugs. And since I live in the underworld, am a zombie, have zombie friends, and think that the English voices in Naruto sound like people are on drugs, can you deduce if I own Naruto? I hope you can. Anything else that isn't copyrighted to someone/something else is owned by me. Happy deducing.

Well, this is my first Naruto fanfiction. It'll probably be centered around certain characters a bit, depending on who I decide to center around. The story'll probably end up centered around one character more later on though, once I've decided who. The story with be sort of in an alternate universe, although not quite. As for the pairings…well, I don't really want to say them here. I want them to be a surprise. However, I guess I can say that most of the pairings will be popular ones. And there will be some pairings in which I can't choose between (no yaoi though). This story is still a bit rocky (meaning, I've still not decided whether to continue writing it and making it a long story). So, I'd appreciate comments and reviews. Thanks, and please read below.

**Please Read Before Starting the Story**: The characters will be in living in Konohana, as usual. However, there are a few changes. Chakra is a new discovery. Therefore, Konohana is not a shinobi village. Also, Konohana is a bit more modern in some aspects. It has computers, but no guns or video games. The characters look the way they do in Naruto Part II of the manga. Sasuke's parents are not dead. There is no "branch house" and "main house" in the Hyuuga family, so, Neji has no seal. Naruto's mother is alive. Since the students' histories are a bit different, they may not act exactly the way they do in the anime/manga. The students in Konohana go to normal schools (the academy, high school, university) and learn normal things (like math, science, ect.). Or at least, they used to…



Chapter One - Arrivals

It was silent. Nobody said a word. Tension hung in the air, thick as fur. The only sounds were the rustlings of the restaurant. All was quiet…

"HEY GUYS!" Yamanaka Ino ran into the restaurant and went up to the table. She paused. "What's going on? You guys look like you're having a staring contest."

"_I'm_ not," Nara Shikamaru said. "_They_ are." He nodded towards Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji. The two teens were locked in an intense staring contest, neither one looking away.

"Hi Ino," Sasuke said, not looking up. The veins around Neji's eyes bulged a little as he struggled to not blink. He was so concentrated in staring that he didn't even greet Ino.

"How rude," Ino huffed. "What, are you too good for me, Neji?"

"Hi…" Neji said in a barely distinguished voice, his stare intensifying. Ino sat down next to Sasuke and leaned across the table towards Shikamaru.

"Tense, huh?" she whispered. Shikamaru shrugged. "How long have they been at it?" Ino asked.

"They started about three minutes ago," Shikamaru replied.

"Wow, that long?" Ino looked back at the other guys. Their eyes were watering and twitching.

"Neji's going to win," Shikamaru said in a definite tone. Ino looked confusedly at him. She couldn't tell who was winning because both boys' eyes were twitching wildly and watering. However a few seconds later, Sasuke blinked.

"I win," Neji said smugly, satisfied.

"Damn," Sasuke swore. He gripped his glass of water angrily.

"It's okay Sasuke," Ino said, patting said boy on the arm. "You'll win next time." Neji smirked.

"I don't think so," he said. Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up Neji," the Uchiha growled. Shikamaru spoke up before Neji could retort.

"Can we just order now?" The other boys glared at each other one last time before shrugging. Ino smiled.

"You guys haven't ordered yet? Great!"

"What was the point of asking that question when you already knew the answer?" Shikamaru asked, looking bored.

"Shut up, Shikamaru."

"Whatever…" Shikamaru called a waitress over. "I'd like the tempura udon."

"Ebi sushi for me!" Ino told the waitress.

"Beef steak," Neji said.

"Fried chicken with baked potatoes on rice," Sasuke ordered.

"So!" Ino began, after the waitress had left. "Are you guys excited about university? I can't wait to get there tomorrow!"

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru commented.

"Not really," Sasuke said, in answer to Ino's question.

"It's just university," Neji stated.

"What do you mean, _just_?" Ino exclaimed incredulously. "We get to crash with someone! And university's bound to be more fun than _high school_."

"That's a matter of opinion," Shikamaru said.

"Oh, shut up," Ino growled. "The only thing you think is fun is shougi."

"Not necessarily."

"_Anyways_," Ino continued, "we'll be on our own! No parents!"

"That's the part I'm looking forward to," Sasuke said.

"It _would_ be nice to not have Hiashi-sama around for a change," Neji admitted.

"I think that getting away from my mom is the best part," Shikamaru commented.

"You are so _whipped_," Ino said to him. Shikamaru shrugged.

"She's my mom; what can I do?"

"I don't know," Ino said. Shikamaru sighed.

"Have you guys received your timetables yet?" Neji asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"It's strange, seeing as we start school the day after tomorrow," Sasuke said. Ino nodded.

"Yeah! I mean like, I want to know what classes I'm having!"

"Your friend's arriving tomorrow, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh? Oh, you mean Sakura?" Shikamaru nodded. Ino smiled. "Oh yeah, she is! I chant' wait for you guys to meet her! I hope that she and I get to be roommates."

"I highly doubt that," Neji said. "There's going to be a lot of people in the school."

"Like hell," Sasuke commented. "A bunch of losers and dweebs. I hope I don't have to live with one."

"Well, I have to go," Shikamaru said. "It's getting late."

"It's _9:00_, Shikamaru," Ino said disbelievingly.

"I go to sleep at 10," the Nara said. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," everyone replied.

"Man, he sleeps so early," Ino sighed.

"He sleeps _a lot_," Sasuke amended. "I usually sleep at 11:30, but I'll probably go to bed at 10:30 today since I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Really? I'm going at 12:00 pm tomorrow," Ino said.

"11:00 am," Neji stated for himself.

"Lucky," Sasuke commented. "My dad says that I have to go at 9:00 am tomorrow."

"Poor you," Ino said sympathetically. The three chatted a bit more before finishing off their dinners.

"Well, bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Ino said.

"See ya," the other two replied. Everyone left.

°" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °"

Shikamaru looked at his watch. It was 12:55 pm. Five minutes before the briefing in the auditorium started. He couldn't find Ino, Sasuke, or Neji anywhere. Just then, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Shikamaru turned around. He could make out Neji's shape in the darkness.

"Hey," he said. "Where are Ino and Sasuke?"

"No idea," Neji answered. "Wait…I think I see them coming." Shikamaru couldn't see Ino or Sasuke anywhere, but Neji's eyes were better than him at seeing in the dark. But then, Neji's eyes were better than anyone at seeing in anything.

"Hey! Guys!" Shikamaru heard Ino's voice call. So Neji was right. Ino and Sasuke approached them moments later.

"Why are you guys so late?" Shikamaru asked. All four found seats as Sasuke replied,

"Well, _I_ was on my way here twenty minutes ago, but Ino saw me and dragged me all the way to the swimming pool-"

"It's so big!" Ino cut in excitedly.

"-and then we got lost on the way here," Sasuke finished.

"I can't believe that they still haven't given us our timetables," Neji said. "We don't even know which dorm we're staying in."

"Maybe they're giving them out here," Shikamaru commented.

"Shh! The briefing's starting!" Ino said.

"Welcome to the University of Shinobi Arts," the person on the stage said. "This is _not_ a new, normal university, like you all expected. We will not be teaching average mathematics, arts, languages, and other things. You may all be wondering why you have not received your timetables yet." Everyone started muttering at this. "Quiet!" the person barked. "This is because there is one last test each and everyone one of you have to take today. You will be accepted if you pass. If you fail, however…you will be transferred to the University of Konohana. Please line up in front of one of the five doors on the left and right to take the test. Everyone started talking at once.

"That was sudden," Ino said, blinking. "And short."

"This is going to take a while," Shikamaru sighed. "There are at least a thousand students in here and only ten doors total. That's a hundred students to each door. Even if it only took five minutes for each student, it would take at least a bit over eight hours to finish the tests."

"Wow," Ino said, getting into a line quickly. Since all four friends had been sitting at the far right end of the auditorium, they were some of the first to get into line.

"At least we'll know if we've passed sooner," Sasuke said. Surprisingly, Ino was up in a few minutes.

"That was quick," Neji commented. Then, it was Shikamaru's turn. He walked into the room, which contained a table, computer, chair, and two adults.

"Please sit down and put this on," said the one sitting in front of the computer. She handed him a helmet-like contraption that had wires connecting it to the computer. Shikamaru did as he was told. After a few seconds, the computer beeped. "Passed," the person said. "Please wait in that courtyard." She pointed at the door beside her. Shikamaru was surprised, but went. He emerged outside in a very large area surrounded by a fence. Shikamaru could see dejected-looking students leaving through another door.

"Shikamaru!" Ino ran over to him. "You passed too?"

"Obviously," Shikamaru answered. "That was a weird test."

"Yeah!" Ino agreed. "I mean, what was with the helmet thing?" Sasuke came out from the door, into the courtyard. "Yay! You passed too!" Ino cried happily.

"…" Sasuke blinked. "…yeah." Ino cheered. Then, she cheered again when she saw Neji coming towards them.

"We all passed!"

"That was hardly a test," Neji said, frowning. All four friends head a sniffle, and turned towards the "rejected" door. A rather hideous-looking boy with huge eyebrows was sobbing.

"It's okay Lee," his friend said, patting him awkwardly.

"But I wanted to be in Gai-sensei's class!" Lee wailed. Ino winced.

"What a pussy," Sasuke said.

"Judging by the rate the teachers are going, this'll probably take about two hours." Everyone looked at Shikamaru.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru nodded. "Aw man…"

_About two hours later…_

The speaker came out and announced that the tests were done.

"Finally!" Ino sighed.

"Took them long enough," Sasuke grumbled.

"That _was_ a pretty long wait," Neji agreed.

"They had over a thousand students," Shikamaru reminded the others. Just then, the teacher spoke.

"As you all may already know, everyone here passed. Those that failed were sent home. Not surprisingly, only fort-one of you passed." Ino's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. That was it! All the other students also looked shocked. "Earlier," the adult continued, "we said that we did not teach average mathematics, sciences, arts, whatever." She paused. "We lied."

"What!" someone yelled. Everyone began muttering.

"_Quiet_!" the teacher shouted. "Yes. We lied. In fact, we do not teach math, science, or academics period. Many of you may have thought that our university's name was some cute, random thing we made up. Well, let me tell you all: it's not. Before everyone starts bombarding questions at me, let me ask you: have all of you heard of the new discovery of chakra?" Nearly everyone nodded, although some did hesitantly. "Good. Although this has been kept from the public, discoveries have shown that many…_unusual_ things can be done or created with chakra. For example…if you may demonstrate, Kakashi-san." A man with floppy white hair and a mask covering three-fourths of his face stepped up beside the woman.

"Of course, Kurenai-san." He made weird gestures with his hands and spoke. "Kage Bunshin no Justu!" A complete clone of the man appeared next to him. Many people gasped. Some girls shrieked.

"_Cool_!" someone yelled. Kakashi smiled. Not that anyone could see it, of course.

"This is called a shadow clone," he said, pointing at his double.

"Hey!" his clone said indignantly.

"It speaks!" a girl shrieked.

"Of course it does," Kakashi said impatiently. "It wouldn't be a complete clone if it didn't look, speak, sound, and act like me now, would it?" He turned to the clone. "Shadow clones are very easy to get rid of, however. A simple punch would suffice…like this!" With those words, Kakashi punched the double. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"That's amazing…" Neji said quietly.

"There are many things one can do with chakra," Kurenai said. Everyone stared in awe. "Everybody here has chakra. This was why we had each and everyone one of you put on this." Kurenai held up the strange helmet contraption. "With this, we could tell whether you had enough chakra."

"_Enough_ chakra?" somebody asked.

"Yes," Kurenai said. "Everyone has chakra. However, most people don't have enough chakra to do anything with it. All of you do, though. This is why we've gathered you all here. This is the University of Shinobi Arts. We are going to make you all into shinobi." There was a silence as everyone processed the information.

"Cool!" a person yelled again.

"Hang on," someone else said. "What if we don't _want_ to be shinobi?" Kurenai blinked, then shrugged.

"Then leave," she said. "However, becoming a shinobi is honorable. You can protect yourself, the village, everyone else, and make lots of money. It's probably better than becoming a swordsman or a samurai." Kurenai paused. "Well, line up over there for your information sheets. If you have any questions, ask your homeroom teacher. If you wish to not attend the school, please inform Kakashi-san."

"This is so weird," Ino said as the friends got their timetables.

"This is more exciting than I expected," Shikamaru commented.

"Wow, you actually think something's _exciting_, Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed disbelievingly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"No, I said that this was more exciting. Which means that it can still be boring. And it is. But it's still a bit interesting."

"Ugh, you're no fun Shikamaru," Ino complained.

"I never said I was," Shikamaru replied. Ino growled.

"Who are your roommates?" Sasuke broke in.

"Oh my god, I forgot about that!" Ino excitedly opened her sheet. "_Oh my god_!" She started jumping up and down.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura!" Ino shrieked. "I got Sakura! She passed! Wait…that means that she's here!" Ino started looking around wildly, and spotted someone with pink hair looking around. "_Sakura_!"

"How embarrassing," Neji mumbled as some people looked their way.

"OH MY GOD! INO!" The girl with pink hair ran towards them.

"SAKURA!" Ino screamed, hugging the other girl tightly.

"INO!" Sakura screamed back, doing the same.

"…troublesome women," Shikamaru sighed. He noticed Sasuke looking at Sakura rather intently.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time, big forehead girl!" Ino cried happily.

"Same here, Ino-pig!" Sakura exclaimed.

"…and they're best friends?" Shikamaru asked, voicing the exact thoughts of the two speechless boys beside him.

"Oh yeah!" Ino turned around. "Guys, this is Sakura-chan," she introduced. "Sakura, this is Shikamaru, Sasuke-kun, and Neji."

"Hi!" Sakura said, smiling. "Ino's told me all about her boyfriends."

"Likewise," Sasuke said. "And we're not her boyfriends."

"Forehead girl!" Ino grumbled. Sakura giggled. "Well, anyway," Ino continued. "You guys never told me who your roommates are!"

"That's because you never gave us a chance too," Shikamaru muttered. He checked his paper. "Neji."

"Some guy called Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke said, looking at his sheet. "Never heard of him. I hope he's not _too_ lame." Suddenly, someone yelled.

"Heeeeeey! Who here is Uchiha Sasuke!"

"What the-" Sasuke said, turning around. He saw a blond, messy-haired boy jumping up and down, looking around. "I am," Sasuke said, frowning. "What do you want?" The boy looked at Sasuke. His eyes widened.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled. "This can't be happening! _You're_ my roommate!"

"Hey," Sakura said suddenly. "You're that guy that kept on yelling 'cool!'."

"_What_!" Sasuke shouted. "You mean I have to live with this _dweeb_!"

"Who're you calling dweeb!" the boy yelled. "You know who you're talking to? Uzumaki Naruto!"

"…who?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uzumaki N-"

"He was being sarcastic," Shikamaru interrupted.

"I know th-…_what_!"

"Ha, I can't believe you're named fish-cake," Ino snickered.

"What's _your_ name then!"

"Yamanaka Ino!"

"Ha! So what? _You're_ pig!"

"Grr…WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ino roared. Naruto shrunk.

"Um…um…uh…"

"What a loser," Sasuke sighed.

"You got that right," Sakura said, looking distastefully at Naruto. The boy blushed slightly upon seeing Sakura.

"Why did you act like you knew me, anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause I have to walk past your _mansion_ every time I go to school! I always see you come out!" Naruto yelled, pointing.

"I don't live in a mansion," Sasuke scoffed.

"I think he means the Uchiha district," Neji commented, finally speaking up. "Your house if pretty far into the district, so there would be no way he could've seen you walk out of your house."

"WHAT! You even have a _district_ named after you!"

"It's his clan's district dummy!" Ino yelled. "Sheesh."

"Rich kids are always snobby jerks!" Naruto proclaimed.

"I'm not _that_ rich," Sasuke growled. "I don't even know you, and you start making up things about me!"

"I walk past your house _every day twice_ and you've never even noticed me!"

"Why would I notice some random kid that has nothing to do with me just because he walks past the district! And you don't walk past my house!"

"Whatever!"

"Could you two stop?" Shikamaru asked tiredly.

"He started it!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted, pointing at each other.

"I don't care who did, just stop."

"Who do you think you are!" Naruto yelled.

"Shikamaru," Shikamaru answered. "I'm going to look at my dorm." With that, he took his things and left.

"I'm going too," Neji decided, and made his leave.

"Yeah, come on Sakura," Ino said. "I feel sorry for you Sasuke." The two girls exited. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. See ya dobe." He left. Naruto stood there alone for a few seconds. Then…

"_Hey_!"



Well, there it is! Chapter one. Sorry if it was boring or something. My serious/angst/whatever fics usually start out light-humored, so yeah…

Btw, the line button's not working, so that's why the author notes aren't separated by lines.

I'd appreciate it if you would review! Thanks!

PS. This story will _not_ have InoxSasuke. Just to let you all know.


	2. Shinobi Step One! Get Angry?

Disclaimer: The owners of Naruto do not live in the underworld. They aren't zombies. They probably don't have zombie friends. They are not on the brink of insanity (I hope). They probably don't think that the English voices in Naruto sound like people are on drugs. And since I live in the underworld, am a zombie, have zombie friends, and think that the English voices in Naruto sound like people are on drugs, can you deduce if I own Naruto? I hope you can. Anything else that isn't copyrighted to someone/something else is owned by me. Happy deducing.

Update! The first week of school was…hectic, I guess. -makes a wry face- Anyways, thanks for reviewing Any-more-cheese! My one sole reviewer for this story. Oh well, I wasn't expecting people to get to it anyway, since it gets bumped down the list of updated stories by a hundred other ones. However, I think I might still plow on with this one.

(btw, the line button isn't working again, so I used the...uh, weird squares)



Chapter 2 - Shinobi Step One! …Get Angry?

Someone was yelling his name. Was he going to die? If so…whatever. He slept on blissfully, unaware of his current situation.

Neji yelled at Shikamaru to wake up. Why wasn't the idiot waking up! The alarm clock was loud enough. Hec, _Neji_ was loud enough. Shikamaru, however, hadn't woken up from either. Neji's yelling was more than enough, in fact. Yet Shikamaru only stirred. What was the problem with him!

"_Shikamaru_!" Neji tried, one last time. It didn't work. Neji sighed. He had to resort to one last measure…

"Unf." Shikamaru awoke abruptly when something hit his face. He opened his eyes to witness a sigh he though that he'd never see. Neji. Throwing. Pillows.

"Finally!" Neji growled, putting back a pillow.

"…you were throwing pillows to wake me up?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing his eyes.

"That was the only way. I couldn't punch you," Neji answered bitterly. "And how I wanted to…" Shikamaru shrugged and went back to sleep.

There had been an incident before where Neji had went to Shikamaru's house at the courtesy of Ino's and Sasuke's complaints to see why Shikamaru hadn't arrived at the school on Saturday for the camping trip. Apparently, Shikamaru's parents had left early for some business and Shikamaru had slept through his alarm clock. Neji had tried to verbally wake him up, but to no avail. Therefore…he punched the poor kid. The monster that had blasted Neji straight out the window was quite unlike Shikamaru. After that, Neji had never woken up Shikamaru with a punch again. It wasn't like he was scared…of course not. It was just that Shikamaru had stated plainly in monster mode that he hated it when people did that. Neji just wouldn't disrespect a friend's wishes that much. Of course he wasn't scared. There was no reason. Neji wouldn't be scared of a freaky-looking, towering, booming, window-blasting monster in the morning. Nope.

Shikamaru felt another pillow hit his face. "What…?" he grumbled.

"I hate to disturb your beauty sleep, but you will be late if you do not wake up now," Neji told him sarcastically. "Hurry up."

"School is so troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed as he slowly sat up, yawned, stretched, and sat for a few seconds. Then he dragged himself out of bed, looking at the clock. "What do you mean, I'll be late? It's only nine!" Shikamaru complained.

"Breakfast," was all Neji said.

"Troublesome food," Shikamaru muttered. He didn't notice Neji give him a look of disbelief as he trudged into the bathroom.

°" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °"

"Wow, you guys came pretty late," Ino commented when Neji and Shikamaru arrived at the cafeteria.

"Shikamaru," Neji said grimly.

"That's not a surprise," Ino sighed. Everyone got breakfast and sat down.

"So, what are your rooms like?" Sasuke asked Ino and Sakura.

"Great!" Ino exclaimed. "We have really soft, peach-colored carpet with two huge desks, a table, two night stands, a huge walk-in closet, an orange bathroom-"

"-two big beds, a small stove, a microwave, two big windows, and beige wallpapers!" Sakura finished enthusiastically.

"Cool," Sasuke said. "Same here, 'cept that we have dark-green carpet and a blue bathroom." Neji nodded his agreement. Everyone looked at Shikamaru, who hadn't said anything the whole time. He was slumped on the table beside a half-eaten bowl of cereal.

"…is he asleep?" Ino asked. The rest shrugged. Ino leaned across the table and poked Shikamaru. He didn't stir. "Oh man…" Ino sighed. "Hey Shikamaru! Wake up!" No answer. "Shika!" Silence. Ino scowled and took a deep breath. "Nara Shikamaru, you get up this instant! As your mother, I-"

"Wha? Mother?" Shikamaru asked, waking up and looking around rather worriedly.

"Ha! It worked!" Ino said triumphantly.

"Oh…it's just you."

"What do you mean, it's just me!"

"Stop pretending to be my mother, Ino."

"Why, you ungrateful…I oughta-"

"Stop sounding like my mother. One is bad enough."

"Why you-!"

"Ino!" Sakura said impatiently as she held the other girl down.

"Grr…just wait until I get you, Shikamaru!" Ino growled.

"Okay," Shikamaru replied, finishing off his cereal.

"Okay? Just okay? You're supposed to be scared, you little-!"

"You know you guys," Sakura cut in. "I feel kind of sorry for Naruto. I mean, he's sitting all alone."

"That's cause he's a dobe," Sasuke snorted.

"He probably doesn't know anyone here," Sakura continued, ignoring Sasuke's remark. "I think we should invite him over."

"But he's so dumb!" Ino whined.

"We barely know him," Sakura said. "At least we could give him a chance, right guys?"

"No dobes allowed."

"Aw man…" Ino sighed.

"Sure," Shikamaru replied, shrugging.

"I don't care," Neji answered.

"Well then, it's three against two since Neji's vote counts as a yes." Sakura got up. "Who's coming with me?"

"…" Neji said. Ino shook her head.

"No way," Sasuke grumbled.

"Guess it's me then," Shikamaru sighed, getting up. He and Sakura went over to Naruto. The blonde looked up. "Hey," Shikamaru said."

"Hi Naruto," Sakura said kindly. "Um, we were wondering if you'd like to sit with us." She gestured towards the others.

"…" Naruto stared blankly at Sakura for a moment. Then realization dawned on his face. "You…you guys…want me to sit with you?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru said.

"Oh hey!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly. "You're that Shikamaru guy!"

"Uh…yeah," Shikamaru said.

"Well?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke sucks," Naruto said, "but okay!" He got up and grabbed his breakfast.

"Um…thanks." Sakura smiled. Shikamaru shrugged. They walked over to where Sasuke, Neji, and Ino were waiting. "Hi…" Naruto said hesitantly, sitting down.

"Hi…" Ino said without much enthusiasm. Neji nodded his greeting.

"Nice to see you again, dobe," Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto was about to yell back, but then thought about it and settled for a glare. He was introduced to everyone.

"So," Sakura began, trying to start a conversation. "Um, who's your homeroom teacher, Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied.

"Really? Wow, we're all in the same homeroom."

"That's great…" Sasuke grumbled. "Perfect."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused.

"Uh, never mind him," Sakura said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, how old are you?"

"Sixteen, turning seventeen in October," Naruto answered. "How about you guys?"

"We are all seventeen or turning seventeen, except for Sakura," Neji, surprisingly, replied. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "I turned sixteen this year. I skipped a grade."

"Wow, so you're the smartest?" Naruto asked. Sakura was about to nod, but was interrupted by Ino.

"Sakura-chan's smart, but Shikamaru's smarter," she said.

"Wow, Ino actually said something good about me," Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"But he's the laziest being on earth!" Ino growled.

"…scratch that. Spoke too soon," Shikamaru sighed.

"But how can that be? He didn't skip a grade!" Naruto protested (rather dumbly).

"That's because he's too lazy to even _pick up his pencil_!" Ino hissed, glaring at Shikamaru.

"Ouch," was all Shikamaru said.

"Oh," Naruto said.

"Well, we'd better go, or we'll be late," Sasuke announced, getting up. Everyone threw away their trash and headed towards courtyard B.

°" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °"

Kakashi put away his book and faced everyone. "Hi there. I am Hatake Kakashi. You may call me Kakashi-sensei or simply sensei. Now, we will start with introductions. Please say your name, age, interests, and hobbies." Kakashi pointed at Ino. "You can go first." Ino stood up confidently.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, age sixteen! I like cute boys, flowers, and one of my hobbies is dancing." She sat back down on the log and nudged Sakura.

"Um, hi everyone," Sakura began. "I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm sixteen. I like singing, animals, and one of my hobbies is reading."

"Name's Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said. "Age seventeen, likes basketball, soccer, and a hobby's archery." Shikamaru was next.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru. I'm still sixteen, I like to play shougi, sleep, and my hobby's watching clouds." He sat.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji," Neji said calmly. "I am seventeen. I like martial arts, reading, and I play basketball a lot." Naruto stood up.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto!" he yelled. "I'm seventeen. I like ramen, fun stuff, and a hobby of mine is to eat ramen!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Um…" said a shy girl that was sitting next to Naruto. She got up hesitantly. "I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata and I…ano…l-like t-to draw, I-I adore animals, and I r-read. Oh, ano, I'm st-still sixteen…" She sat down shyly, blushing.

"Hey everyone," the boy that had been next to Hinata said. "My name's Inuzuka Kiba, I'm seventeen, I like dogs, soccer, and my hobby's running. Oh, by the way, this is Akamaru." The huge dog beside Kiba barked.

"Hey," a blond-haired girl greeted everyone. "I'm Subaku Temari. I'm seventeen, of course. I like tennis, ferrets, and I do martial arts." She sat down. The last person stood up. She had brown hair put up tightly in two buns.

"Hi, I'm Kengeki Tenten. I'm also seventeen. I like fencing, throwing knives, and I spar." Tenten sat back down.

"Well!" Kakashi said brightly. "Now that we've all been happily introduced, I'll just proceed with telling you about your day. You will all have four classes. All of you will have classes with your homeroom classmates only. You will have classes in this order: chakra control class, taijustu class, weaponry class, and genjustu class. Nobody will be learning ninjustu until next semester. Classes go from 10:00 am for one hour and a half with ten minute breaks in between." He wrote on the chalk board.

_Chakra control: 10:00 am - 11:30 am_

_Taijustu: 11:40 am - 1:10 pm_

_Lunch: 1:10 pm - 2:50 pm_

_Weaponry: 3:00 pm - 4:30 pm_

_Genjustu: 4:40 pm - 6:10 pm_

"Today will be an exception. Everything will be put twenty minutes forward. And…I think that's all. Any questions?"

"So we won't be learning math or anything?" Ino asked.

"Nope," Kakashi replied. "All shinobi stuff."

"All right!" the boy called Kiba cheered. "Awesome, right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Any other questions?"

"A-ano…will w-we be g-getting…r-report cards…?" Hinata asked shyly. Kakashi nodded.

"You will be graded by percentages, not letter grades."

"O-okay…"

"Is that all? Well, here are some important sheets you might want to read over." Kakashi handed everyone a package. "Those contain the rules, school events, holidays, and everything." He looked at his watched. "Oh, look at that, time's up. Hurry to class now." Everybody left.

°" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °" °"

"This is going to be so exciting," Ino bubbled.

"Hinata-san," Neji said. "Are you sure you want to do this? You have never been good at physical activities."

"A-ano…well…I-I'd like t-to g-give it a try…a-at least today…" she mumbled. "O-onegai, Neji-nii-san…"

"Hey!" someone called from behind the two cousins. They turned around. "Hey," Kiba said again, jogging up to them. "I wanna ask…are you two blind?"

"Why would we have applied for a seemingly normal university if we were blind?" Neji asked testily. "And be able to walk?"

"Oh. Sorry," Kiba apologized. "But your eyes are all white and stuff, so I was wondering…"

"T-that's o-okay…" Hinata stuttered.

Everyone arrived at the chakra control classroom, which was also a courtyard, except it was surrounded by a fence. A man with a beard that was smoking stood in front of another chalkboard. He spotted the students arrive.

"Ah," he said. "Right on time." The teacher gestured towards the logs. "Sit down." Everyone did as they were told. "Well…this is Chakra control. I'm Sarutobi Asuma. Hm…I'll take attendance now." After that was over, Asuma spoke again. "Alright…I have a question. Can anyone feel their chakra?" Nobody answered. Asuma sighed. "I guess not. Well then, today's class will be to get to know your chakra. You can't control something you can't feel, after all." He looked around. "Ino," he said. "You're friends with Sasuke and Neji, right?" Ino looked surprised, but nodded. "Well, when they get angry, do you sense something strange about them?"

"Um…well, now that I think about it, sometimes I can feel something like an aura."

"Good," Asuma replied. "That's chakra. Since getting angry is the best way to release chakra, each and every one of you will become so angry that you can feel something surging through you. Starting with Ino."

"Hey!" Ino protested. She crossed her arms. "Well, there's no way any of you are gonna get _me_ angry."

"Ino, you pig!" Naruto yelled. Ino simply smirked.

"You're fat and ugly," Kiba tried.

"Thanks," Ino replied, still smirking.

"You're not my friend anymore, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay," Ino said. After a few more unsuccessful attempts, everyone was on the verge of giving up. Shikamaru, who hadn't done anything, beckoned Sasuke and Neji over.

"I have a plan," he told them, and outlined the details of his plan to them. They agreed to do it.

"I give up," Sasuke snapped. Ino's eyes widened.

"Ha! Told you guys so! Even Sasuke gave up."

"As if I'd lose to you, Ino! I've always thought you were an i-" Sasuke broke off. Ino's eyes narrowed.

"A what?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said. Ino marched up to him.

"Yeah right!" she yelled. "You were about to say something!" She turned to Neji and Shikamaru. "Did he say anything about me behind my back?"

"Ye-I mean, no," Neji said quickly.

"Um…" was all Shikamaru said. Ino rounded on Neji.

"You were about to say yes! Tell me! What did he say!"

"Don't you _dare_ tell her, Hyuuga," Sasuke growled.

"_Tell me_!" Ino demanded.

"Hyuuga!"

"Neji!"

"Uh…" Neji said, looking from Ino to Sasuke. Ino turned to Shikamaru.

"Well?"

"Not telling."

"Ugh!" Ino yelled. "Sasuke! What did you say, you pathetic wimp!"

"Pathetic wimp! How dare you!" Sasuke shouted. "Fine, I'll tell you! I said that you're an idiot! I said that you were ugly, fat, stuck-up, and stupid! Happy!"

"WHAT!" Ino screeched. "Why…why…UCHIHA!"

"Ino," Asuma said suddenly. "Do you feel anything?"

"I-what?" Ino asked, looking angrily confused.

"Do you feel anything inside of you. Like an…aura?"

"Uh…" Ino paused briefly. Her eyes widened. "I think so…"

"Good. Can you imagine it gathering in your hand?"

"Um…yeah." As Ino finished speaking, a blue light started glowing faintly in her hand. Ino gasped. "Is this…chakra?"

"Yep," Asuma answered. "Good job guys."

"…?" Ino turned to Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. "So…that was all just to get me angry?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"You didn't mean what you said?"

"No. It was Shikamaru's plan."

"Oh…wait, _what_!" Ino rounded on Shikamaru and hit him on the head. "Jerk!"

"Ow…what was that for?" Shikamaru complained.

"Your stupid plan!"

"I think it was quite brilliant, actually," Asuma commented casually. "Anyway, moving on. Next will be…Sasuke."

"Try me," Sasuke smirked. Someone punched him from behind. "Ow!" He spun around and was face-to-face with Naruto. "What was that for, you dobe!"

"I couldn't help it; you looked too stupid," Naruto replied.

"Grr…you-!"

"Sasuke…" Asuma began.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke growled. A brighter blue light appeared in his hand. "Hey Neji!" Sasuke shot at the other boy. "You suck ass."

"…what?" Neji asked in a dangerous voice.

"I bet you can't do this at all," Sasuke taunted. Neji didn't reply. He simply made a ball of whitish-blue chakra appear.

"Nice job guys," Asuma remarked, smiling. Neji turned to Hinata. He approached her.

"Hinata…I've always meant to tell you…Hiashi is stupid."

"W-what?" Hinata asked shakily. Neji glared.

"You heard me. I think your father is stupid!"

"…" Hinata looked at Neji, a rather angry expression appearing on her face. "Father isn't stupid!"

"Yes he is," Neji growled. "He deserves to die!" Hinata was looking very shocked and angry now. "Hinata," Neji said suddenly. "Chakra."

"…oh." Hinata's faced dawned in realization and she managed to have a weak whitish-blue glow envelop her hand.

"Gomen," Neji told her.

"I-it's o-okay…"

"Who should be next?" Asuma mused.

"Me!" Kiba said eagerly. "Bet you can't-hey, what are you doing!" Tenten had taken out a knife and was stabbing it at Akamaru, who was dodging. "Why…how dare you hurt Akamaru!"

"Go," Tenten told him, putting her knife back in her pocket.

"…huh?" Kiba blinked. Akamaru barked. "Oh! Right!" Blue light swirled around Kiba's outstretched hand.

"Let's do Shikamaru next!" Ino said excitedly. She turned to Shikamaru and found him…sleeping.

"Shikamaru never gets angry," Sasuke said.

"Uh…" Everyone looked at Neji. "Well…he will get angry if you punch him awake."

"Alright!" Ino announced, making a fist. "I'll just punch him awake then!" Neji backed away and beckoned Sasuke to do the same. Ino drew back her fist…and launched a hard punch to Shikamaru's arm. Before anyone knew what had happened, there was a boom, a roar, a shriek, and dust was settling to reveal Ino stuck in a large dent in the fence. Shikamaru was towering over her, looking all dark and mighty with a fist raised.

"Shikamaru! Try the chakra!" Asuma yelled. He needn't have bothered, for light blue light sprang flame-like from Shikamaru's fist.

"So _that's_ how he was able to punch so hard," Neji observed out loud. Shikamaru glowered scarily at Ino for a minute, then realized who he had punched. His anger and chakra instantly died.

"Aw man…" Shikamaru sighed. "I…hit…a _woman_."

"Ow…" Ino sniffed, nursing her bruised side.

"Sorry," Shikamaru said, helping Ino up. Ino, to everyone's surprise, glared at Neji.

"You could've warned me about what was going to happen!"

"Sorry," Neji said, shrugging. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Mememememeeee!" Naruto yelled. "Me next! Bet ya guys can't make _me_ mad!"

"What was that, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Who're you calling dobe!" Naruto shouted.

"_You_, you baka!"

"Baka! You're stupider, baka!"

"Oh, how creative."

"Shut up Sasuke-teme! It's not like you can do any better!"

"And what became of your 'bet ya guys can't make _me_ mad' statement?"

"I…I…I…" Naruto stuttered, flushing angrily.

"Just try it now, Naruto," Asuma cut in.

"Well…but…I…fine!" Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated hard. Then harder. And harder. He finally managed to make a feeble, little, bright-blue glow.

"Man, you're pathetic dobe," Sasuke commented, smirking.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme!"

"Who's left?" Asuma looked around. "Ah. The ladies. Temari…?"

"No need to get me angry," Temari said, making her hand glow. Tenten, surprisingly, was able to do the same.

"All right Sakura-chan, you're the last one!" Ino sang.

"Hm…Sakura, you're ugly," Sasuke said.

"Although I'm not trying to not be angry, it's not really working," Sakura admitted.

"You have an ugly big forehead!" Naruto yelled. Sakura turned on him with flaming eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Chakra control," Asuma cut in. Sakura blinked.

"Oh, yeah!" She was able to summon her bright blue chakra to her hand. In fact, she was able to control it so perfectly that she could shape it into a ball.

"Wonderful, Sakura," Asuma complimented, smiling. He checked the time. "Well, that about uses up our time. You may all go early. Homework is to practice controlling your chakra."

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered. "The first class is over!"

"Such a one-track mind," Sakura sighed.

"Aww, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"Taijustu is next!" the girl called Tenten said excitedly. Everybody entered the gym, but no one was there.

"Hey, where's the teacher?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked.

"This is strange…" Sasuke commented, frowning. "Why-"

The Uchiha never got to finish his question. There was a blur, a scream, and a thud. All went wrong…



Muhahaha, cliff-hanger! Anyways, I'm not going to write out every classes' events, so please tell me which two classes you'd like to read about, in a review. And comment, please. Arigatou! Well, there isn't much to say here. I hope that there will be more readers this time. Ja ne!


End file.
